¿Y qué demonios es esto?
by KozuueMiau
Summary: Teniendo ella en su cabecita tantas preguntas, su mente un tanto testaruda la lleva a sacar una conclusión no muy coherente, pero ¿Qué puedes esperar de ella?


Por errores de cálculo, se borró lo que escribí en un principio, así que la haré corta: Va para Aika-chan20 por una apuesta (de la que no sabías xD) Y en fin, este fic nació del ocio. OK, este computador me tiene mala, y confío en que hará algo para no publicar el fic, así que seré breve:

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, hasta el día en que se compruebe que un pulpo de diez tentáculos con dedos en ellos sea capaz de tocar la canción de Flandre Scarlet a la cual Synthesia le hizo un cover. Tampoco será mío hasta que recuerde el nombre de la canción.**

¡A leer!

* * *

><p>Esto es raro… muy raro. Estuve pensando en cositas así desde mucho tiempo. Estoy actuando más distinto que siempre… Creo que debo contarle a mi mami… ¿Y si algún día alguien sale de mí así nada más? No… no quiero que ocurra así, necesito que un hombre ideal venga a buscarme a ser felices y compartir la alegría, pero… todo me dice que ese es mi destino. Estoy más mareada que de costumbre, a veces siento que todo me da vueltas, y veo esas princesas con sus castillos y unicornios que tanto odio invitándome a comer bananas, y no quiero comer bananas ahora, porque siento nauseas… Tengo mucho sueño… ahorita mismo quiero irme a la cama, pero tengo que mantenerme en pie, ya que mi mami llegará pronto del trabajo, y no le gusta verme durmiendo, ya que en la noche despierto y comenzó a fastidiarle… Me duele el estómago… creo que se llama entretenimiento. No, estreñimiento. Y… no tengo "menstruación". Ni idea qué es, pero si no lo sé, de seguro que no lo tengo. Se acabo, debo preguntarle a mi mami si es cierto. Pero aún no llega. ¿Y si le pregunto a Ryuuji? Bueno, iré por él… Oh, llegó mamá.<p>

-Hola, mi vida.-Dijo ella, mi mami, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, e inclinándose para tomarme en brazos, a lo que correspondí con gusto.

-¡Mamá!- Aún me tenía en brazos, y me preguntó lo básico, "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has hecho?" y lo otro que puedes imaginar. Yo simplemente respondía monosílabos. Reuní valor, y le dije:

-Mami…-

-¿Si hija?-

-Yo… ¿Estoy embarazada?- Me miró estupefacta. Yo no sabía por qué. De seguro hay mucha preguntas más raras que esa. Empezó a carcajearse de lo lindo, y luego me bajó, se agachó, me tomó los hombros y me miró fijo a los ojos.

-Ulvida Reina, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Eh… este… los mareos, las nauseas, el estrimiento…-

-Estreñimiento.- ¡Rayos! Yo había ensayado esa palabra, y ahora me sale mal.

-El… el sueño…y no tengo monstruación.-

-Querrás decir… ¿Me-Menstruación?- Estaba esforzándose por no reírse. No hay que tener mi edad para darse cuenta.

-Sí, eso.-

-Esto, es… ¡AJAJAJAJAJJAJA!- Madres: Cuando les cuentas algo serio, se empiezan a reír. ¿Qué confianza nos quieren dar si siempre hacen lo mismo?

-Hija, todo eso tiene explicación: Ayer fue Halloween, pediste dulces hasta tarde, comiste muchas de tus golosinas. ¿Que acaso no recuerdas? Y… ¡Vamos! ¡Sólo tienes 6 años! Eres muy pequeña para la menstruación, que es una maldición-masculló esto último por lo bajo- y ni siquiera sabes qué es… ¿Lo sabes?- negué con la cabeza-Entonces, no hay problema… Una última cosa… ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?-

-De la revista que dejaste en tu pieza…-

-Entonces… ya no es sorpresa…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que con tu papá decidimos que tendrás próximamente un nuevo o una nueva compañera de juegos.-

-¿Eh? No entiendo.-

-No, olvídalo. Si quieres, puedes ir a jugar con Ryuuji.-

-¡Claro!- Y partí corriendo a las afueras de la casa, a jugar con mi vecino. Según mi mamá, él y yo hacemos buena pareja… ¿Qué será ser buena pareja? Le preguntaré a Ryuuji, también lo de "Compañero o compañera de juego". El es muy inteligente, siempre dice dichos y cosas que de seguro saca de otra revista. Además, es muy… ¿Cómo me dijo mamá que encontraba a papá? Era… apuesto. Significa algo bueno, y él… simplemente es algo bueno.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto fue más un spamfic que otra cosa xD ¡No me maten! Sean felices n.n<p>

Saludos~

PD: Aclaro aquí que Ulvida aún no estaba en el orfanato aún, que era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber leer a esa edad, pero no para entender qué leía, que Mido era su vecino (Raro) y que con "Compañero o compañera de juegos" me refiero a "Hermanito o hermanita".


End file.
